El cielo es ¿Verde?
by Such a beautiful life
Summary: Es una tarde ilógica, tú lo besas, él te acaricia, el cangrejo es inmortal y el cielo se ha tornado de un hermoso verde limón./ One-Shot para "The paintbrush contest", Leah/Embry


**-The Paintbrush Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **El cielo es... ¿Verde?  
**Nombre de la Autora:** Such a beautiful life  
**Pareja: **LeahxEmbry  
**Número de palabras: **1916  
**Rating/Advertencias: **K+, Ninguna advertencia :)

**Bleh bleh los personajes son de Steph Meyer. La historia is mine :)**

**El cielo es... ¿Verde?  
**

Una tarde ilógica, estás sentada en un prado pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, en la quinta pata del gato, y en las siete vidas de un perro. Sí, sabes muy bien que ninguna de esas frases tiene sentido alguno, pero sigues dándole vueltas al tema; el tedioso y poco novedoso día te obliga a realizar dichas cavilaciones.

Incluso una curiosa reflexión cruzó tus pensamientos ajetreando todo lo que creías lógico y real; El cielo es de color verde. Te preguntas que ridiculez te llevó a pensar aquella disparatada incoherencia, y crees estar perdiendo la poca cordura que aún te queda. Resoplas haciendo que tus cabellos negros adheridos en el sudor de tu frente se retiren avergonzados.

Te recuestas sobre el húmedo césped, y miras al cielo. Es un día precioso —en relación a el gris clima de Forks—, las nubes se separan para dejar entrar unos pequeños rayos de sol a la tierra, y te dejan apreciar un poco el color del cielo.

Tus ojos se dirigen directamente hacia los pequeños espacios de los algodones húmedos, y crees ver un precioso color verde lima relumbrar con arrogancia. La primera vez ni lo notas, la segunda captas algo extraño, y en la tercera vez te refriegas los ojos con sorpresa.

El cielo sigue siendo azul. Te golpeas la cabeza y te llamas loca de remate, hasta te ríes de aquel "_lapsus delirare_". ¿Es _delirare_ siquiera una palabra existente? ¿Cuando es que aprendiste griego? ¿Es realmente una palabra griega? No tienes idea, la cosa es que te volviste extremadamente loca durante unos segundos.

Un aroma llega con una fuerte brisa, pero no es el aroma que sientes hace bastante rato. No es el olor de la frondosa flora de La Push. No es la pestilencia de los animales del bosque, pero aún así te es familiar.

Es el olor a Embry el que tu nariz había captado. Viene caminando, buscando quien sabe que cosa entre los árboles. Se da cuenta de tu presencia y te observa con indagación.

Se acerca a ti con cautela. Ruegas en tu interior que no sea a ti a quien observa, ni que seas tú el objetivo al que quiere llegar con tanta lentitud.

"¡Demonios!" te gritas. Embry está cada vez mas cerca, escuchas su respiración retumbar en tus oídos. Siempre lo creíste una molestia con dos pies, y también con cuatro patas. No intercambias mas de dos palabras con él, hasta se te podría considerar una prejuiciosa, pero con solo leer su desperdicio de mente podías darte cuenta de lo que es la esencia de aquel chico.

—Hola Leah —hasta un simple saludo por parte de él te parece estúpido.

Crees que con una agria mirada se largará. Se la lanzas en forma de desprecio, borrando la pequeña sonrisa extendida en su rostro. Sabes que esto aumenta más tu reputación de una chica amargada y solitaria, pero no te importa, esa es la intención.

Tu mirada al parecer no fue útil, Embry sigue de pie junto a ti, con su postura de seguridad. Le lanzas otra para ver si resulta; no, no funciona. Quizá algunas de tus mas sinceras palabras lo alejen permanentemente.

—¿Te cuento algo gracioso? Yo no quiero hablar contigo y lo mas probable es que tú no quieras hablar conmigo, así que, ¿Por qué no te largas y nos haces felices a los dos?

Él se ríe de tu comentario, ¿Por qué se ríe? No le contaste algún chiste, y por lo que recuerdas, tus padres no te dieron una cara de payaso en tus genes.

Embry se sienta junto a ti, y se queda observando el cielo. ¿Estará buscando el color verde que viste hace un rato? No tienes la menor idea, pero supones que sí, e intentas buscarlo también.

El verde aparece nuevamente por una fracción de segundo. Tu nueva teoría es que te estás volviendo daltónica poco a poco, y ves colores distintos intermitentemente.

Te rascas la cabeza confundida, ya no entiendes nada. Tampoco entiendes porque la mano de Embry se acerca a la tuya con circunspección, y mucho menos porque tiene un sonrojo ligero en sus mejillas.

Quitas tu mano con rudeza, sus intenciones son sospechosas, y sus ojos brillan de una extraña manera. Te mueves hacia el lado contrario con sutilidad, no quieres tenerle cerca.

Pero no sabes que Embry te aprecia mucho más que el resto de la manada —exeptuando tu hermano—, y cree que eres mucho más que una resentida sin vida.

—Eres linda —la mortal frase se escapa de sus labios con temor.

Tus ojos se abren de par en par, y crees tener un infarto. No, eso es demasiada suerte para tu fortuna.

Te preguntas si escuchaste mal o si fue en realidad un susurro del viento. No quieres creerlo, pero querida Leah, la verdad es así. Embry acaba de llamarte linda.

Embry se voltea avergonzado, y balbucea algunas cosas que no tienes la habilidad de comprender.

Poco a poco, procesas todos los eventos ocurridos hace minutos. Tal vez, Embry no sea aquel imbécil que siempre has creído, y tal vez podrías darle una oportunidad. Remarcas la palabra tal vez de forma tan escándalosa, que te demuestras que tu orgullo no te deja entrar a alguien en tu vida.

Respiras hondo, has tomado una decisión. La más descabellada decisión de tu vida, pero ya la has tomado y no quieres echarte para atrás, eso es cobardía, y la cobardía no está permitida dentro de tu naturaleza ni tu vocabulario.

Corres su rostro con brusquedad para tenerlo frente a ti. Lo miras detenidamente, todas y cada una de sus facciones. Tu introspección le hace sentir incómodo y retraído, pero no te importa, sigues analizando su genética.

Tiene un par de ojos negros, cejas oscuras sobre ellos, una nariz con agujeros para respirar, mejillas sonrojadas, y unos labios... Te detienes, sabes que lo que haces es una estupidez para rendirte. No.

El impulso viene, te empuja de pronto, y segundos después, tus labios están unidos con los suyos. Es raro, ilógico, extraño, y otros sinónimos de la palabra "raro" que aún desconoces. Sus labios son tímidos, aún no se dan cuenta de la situación, pero pronto se empiezan a mover al ritmo de los tuyos.

Sus labios saben... diferente. Solo eso puedes concluir. Pero de alguna manera, te agrada. Te gusta que ese chico frente a ti, o prácticamente dentro de ti te corresponda.

Después de un largo tiempo, te separas, la necesidad de aire te urge. Miras el invisible reloj de tu muñeca, y cuentas dos minutos.

Todo se ha vuelto incómodo, ninguno de los dos menciona la primera palabra.

—Eres agradable —fue lo único que te atreves a mencionar, y fue sin duda inapropiado.

Un nuevo impulso les llega a ambos. Embry se recuesta sobre ti y vuelve a besarte, incluso más pasional que antes. "¿Que rayos...?" te preguntas interiormente, pero no te niegas a su pasión y continuas con él.

Sus caricias son algo torpes, está muy nervioso, está con la chica más temida de la manada. Y tús caricias son mas experimentadas, estás con el chico más... desconocido de la manada. La verdad no tienes palabras para describirlo, así que lo llamas de esa manera. No puedes llamar a alguien estúpido cuando lo estas besando, ¿O sí?

Se vuelven a detener, y ya no tienen intenciones de seguir. Te sientas frente a él y él frente a ti. Te mira extrañado, preguntandose si lo ocurrido fue verdad.

Una sonrisa idiota aparece en el medio de tu rostro. ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso un beso te ha alegrado el día? Te niegas a aceptarlo, a aceptar cualquier cosa que haya pasado.

Pero... ¿Que más da, Leah? El cangrejo es inmortal, el gato tiene cinco patas bien puestas, el perro ha vivido feliz sus siete vidas, besaste a un chico que jamás pensarte mirar, y el cielo es verde.

Verde como el bosque, verde como lo que estás sintiendo ahora, verde como el agua del mar. Oh sí, el mar también es verde.

—¿Sabías que el cielo es verde? —mencionas sin darte cuenta.

—No me digas —te contesta entre risas— Pues, eso tiene tanta coherencia como lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Sí, él tenía razón. El día había dejado de tener lógica. Lo único que faltaba es que apareciera Jacob, y que te dieran ganas de agarrarle el rostro y plantarle un beso.

Y tal como pensaste, Jacob pasó caminando más a lo lejos, y saludó a Embry con la mano. Te golpeaste el rostro, y pensaste en otra teoría; Todo lo que pensabas se hacía realidad a la mitad, a menos que... ¡No! ¿Besar a Jacob? ¿Te volviste verdaderamente loca?

—Oye Leah, ¿Crees que... esto podría...? —sabías hacia donde se dirigía su pregunta.

—Ni lo pienses, es más no se lo menciones a nadie —le adviertes con el dedo.

—Bien, debo irme —dice poniéndose de pie.

No lo detienes, lo dejas partir a quien sabe donde, te quedas mirando el cielo, que de un momento a otro se tornó eternamente verde.

Un día ha pasado, desde los besos y las caricias. No sabes porqué, pero el verde, Embry y beso no se quitan de tu memoria. Estás suspirando mucho, ni siquiera tocas la comida aparentemente verde que ha preparado tu madre. Verde, ¿Por qué demonios debía ser verde?

Seth te mira extrañado, sabe que te traes algo raro. Debes disimular, no quieres que nadie se entere, ¿No? ¡Pues entonces deja de suspirar como una idiota!

No has comido nada, pero te levantas, dejas el plato en el fregadero y te largas tras la puerta. Afuera te encuentras con aquel rostro y aquellos labios probados.

Tu corazón se acelera, el instinto dentro de tí te obliga a avanzar. Pero atrás hay testigos, es demasiado riesgoso.

Empujas su pecho lejos de un lugar con ojos y oídos, le haces apoyar su espalda contra un árbol, y le miras severamente.

—Hola Le... —interrumpes su estúpido saludo con un beso nuevo.

Esta vez estas segura, sus labios son deliciosos. No quieres dejarlos, son una maldita tentación. Pero el aire es un elemento vital para la vida.

Te alejas y le miras a los ojos.

—Pensé que no querías que se repitiera —susurra un poco confundido.

—Bueno, tal vez no pensé con claridad —admites con rudeza exterior, pero la frase no tiene el mismo tono— Pero aún así nadie debe enterarse, ¿Entendido?

Asiente con seguridad, y te deja satisfecha. A pesar de que no quieres que nadie se entere, quieres que esto ocurra una vez, y otra, y quizá otra más, por las dudas.

Miras el cielo nuevamente, y hasta las nubes antes grises se vuelven verdes. Quizá el color verde signifique esperanza o algo así, pero para ti significará demencia permanente. Oh, y también suerte, una de las mas extrañas de tu vida.

* * *

**Maldicion xd quería hacer esto más largo, pero creo que ha quedado genial tal como está, agregarle algo más hubiera sido innecesario (para mí al menos) jeje**

**Uh, que emoción, concursando en un contest :O "The paintbrush contest" jeje. Me alegra que me hayan dado mi color favorito :)**  
**En fin, ¿Alguien se dignaría a dejar un hermoso review en esta locura? Abrazos y besos de lobo** /Carly :3/


End file.
